An Unusual Life
by lifeischaos
Summary: AU - MisaoAoshi story- OC - medieval times - girl in forest, mistaken identity, chaos ensues
1. Chap 1: A Fateful Day

Author notes: Hi! Hmmmm....I thought I would try this story out and see where it goes. At first it wasn't going to be made into a Rurouni Kenshin story, but it just fell that way I guess. It's an Aoshi and Misao story. I enjoyed going through it in my head, but it's hard to translate the utter madness in my head to paper. But I hope you enjoy it.  
  
I thought I would start each chapter with a poem, quotation, or verse that I like for kicks....  
  
It matters not how strait the gate, How charged with punishments the scroll, I am the master of my fate: I am the captain of my soul.  
  
- from Invictus by William Ernest Henley  
  
disclaimer: as much as I love Rurouni Kenshin, I do not in any way own it or any of the characters  
  
This story is AU (alternate universe for those who don't know () and the characters may be OC or not, I don't really think to much about that when I write. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter One A Fateful Day (....or The Daft Idiot Jumped Off His Horse)  
  
Happy Birthday to me. I can't believe I am 18. I look around and have already accepted that I am alone in this world, my only companions the animals in the forest. Not that I am complaining, mind you. I would take this over my last residence. Yes, residence, not home. Living in an attic of an inn working twelve hours a day is not home. A home is somewhere a person is wanted, not used for labor. I have never had a home, at least I can't remember having one. I was dropped off at a church as a baby and have been passed around ever since. You might be pitying me right now, but don't. I didn't make living with me easy. The problem was when people adopted a girl, they wanted a girl. I wanted to be a boy and liked doing what boys did. So, I played in the streets and fought with swords and my fists. I learned what moves worked and what moves didn't. I always had a boy ready to fight me to prove that girls are weaker. I gradually became a good fight.  
  
But now I am 18 and on my own for good. Though I have a rather small stature, I can hold my own in a fight due to my quickness and agility. I am fairly skilled with knives and my one possession is a specially made sword. A little shorter and a little lighter, it fits me like a glove. Overall, I am not the typical lady.  
  
I have been living in the forest for a couple of weeks and is the closest thing I have come to having a home. I made my bed underneath a large bush. I got up and stretched. A slight smile played on my lips as I recall again it is my birthday. I didn't know it right then, but this is the day my world was turned upside down.  
  
I decided to go to town and look around. I was close to the main road when I heard that sound of a horse on the road. I ran behind the nearest tree and watched as the finest horse I ever have seen stopped about 15 leagues away. The rider was hidden beneath a dark hooded cape. I'm not sure how he sensed me but all of a sudden he looked directly at me. A small chill ran down my spine.  
  
I took off running. I knew the forest well and zig-zagged through the trees as I heard him catching up to me. I mean, who can seriously out run a horse. If he was riding a donkey, maybe; but it was inevitable that he would catch me. I was, however, not going to make it easy. I ducked and turned and went in circles until I made myself dizzy and exhausted. He rode up beside me and jumped of his horse and tackled me. I couldn't believe it! He actually jumped off his god damn horse. First of all, I didn't even try to pick pocket this guy. I thought he was just having a little fun chasing a boy (he couldn't possibly tell I was a girl with my cap, dirty face, and baggy clothes). I though he would eventually give up. But no, I found myself sprawled out on the ground, my mouth full of mud and more than a little dazed.  
  
"Ha, you thought you could get away."  
  
"ah-um, wh-what?" Does he not realize he just jumped off his stupid horse and landed on top of me?  
  
"Come on, get up. You are going to go back and apologize to my sister."  
  
In my complete confusion, I looked up and saw a man about a year or two older than me scowling down at me.  
  
"Get the hell off me you moron and I might be able to stand."  
  
He narrowed his eyes and pulled me up with him. He started to drag me where his horse was standing.  
  
'Let go of me. I didn't do anything and have no idea what you are talking about."  
  
"Sure. Let's go. Now"  
  
I didn't have a chance to say anything as he tossed me up on the horse with him and took off. I think it was the most insane situation I had ever been in, though I found it amusing in my baffled state. I couldn't say anything on the ride due to my complete shock.  
  
I started to regain my composure as we approached a small town at the front of a magnificent castle. To my amazement, we rode through the town and straight into the castle. It was at that moment when it hit me. It registered in my mind that I was being accused of something and have no idea what it is. Is it a hangable offense? I tried to jump off the horse but the man had my wrist in an iron grip that would probably leave bruises for a couple of days.  
  
We stopped and he told, no ordered, a stable boy to take care of his horse. I had never been inside a castle or any respectable establishment for that matter. Servants stared as he dragged me up a flight of stairs all the while mumbling...."You though you could get away with it"...."make my sister cry"..."stupid boy"....  
  
He threw open a door and we entered a bedroom where a startled girl about my age looked up startled.  
  
"Here is the boy who stole your jewelry box." He shook my just in case the girl didn't know who he was talking about, the daft idiot.  
  
"Aoshi," the girl sounded rather calm and mature for her age, "Tsubame just came up crying and confessed to taking it and making the whole scenario about it being stolen up. She just wanted to play with it and was going to return it later. She didn't know I kept mother's ring in it. But to the point, there really isn't a boy who stole it." She stared reprovingly at her brother.  
  
"Oh."  
  
That was all the daft idiot had to say after he jumped off his horse, tackled me, and then man-handled me to this room for no reason.  
  
"Why don't you apologize to this young man and maybe you could offer him a job as a stable hand or something." She obviously deducted from my appearance that I wasn't too well off.  
  
"Well, I guess we need another stable hand. And I wouldn't have chased you if you wouldn't have ran."  
  
I couldn't believe that arrogant jerk. I probably should have just left and ended this whole situation and go back to the forest. But he just stood there and my eye began to twitch.  
  
"First of all, that was the most pathetic attempt of an apology I have ever heard. You can shove it where the sun don't shine. Second, you jumped off you god damn horse and tackled me, you brute. You literally dragged me up the stairs and didn't once stop to ask me a thing. Finally, I'm not even a boy and refuse your offer of a job, you stupid -- arrogant -- domineering jerk."  
  
I couldn't help myself. I kicked him in the shin and then flew off my cap revealing my long hair for a last dramatic effect.  
  
"Wow, she told you off."  
  
I liked this girl already and offered her a smile. Her brother, however, just stood there with his eyes narrowed in a deathly glare. 


	2. Chap 2: A New Friend

****

Author notes: Hope you enjoy this chapter. There is no Misao/Aoshi action, but I promise there will be some eventually.

I like starting everything out with a quote or verse or something so here it is:

What lies behind us and what lies before us are small matters compared to what lies within us.   
--Ralph Waldo Emerson 

Disclaimer: *tear* I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, or the characters.

****

From the last chapter:

I couldn't help myself. I kicked him in the shin and then flew off my cap revealing my long hair for a last dramatic effect.  
  
"Wow, she told you off."  
  
I liked this girl already and offered her a smile. Her brother, however, just stood there with his eyes narrowed in a deathly glare. 

****

Chapter 2:

A New Friend (or Misao kicks ass and Karou has a plan)b

"What the hell were you doing a forest with those clothes on?"

"It's really none of you business and -"

"Aoshi, stop questioning her. I think you've givin her enough trouble, so get out."

"Hn." After a scrutinizing glance at me, he turned and left.

"Sorry about that. He can be a little over protective at times."

"I would call it being a jerk."

"Only sometimes, but he usually means well. My name is Karou, it's a pleasure meeting you."

"My name is Misao. You have a nice castle."

"So what's your story Misao?"

I looked at her and realized she really wanted to know. I usually never talked about my past with anyone, it was too personal. But I looked and her and for some reason I wanted to tell her. She looked sincere.

So, we both sat on her bed and I told her my story, all of it. 

"…and so I ended up here."

"Wow, that's a pretty exciting life."

"I'm not sure it can be called that, but I make do with what I am given."

Since I told her my story, she told me hers. Though we were completely opposite, we connected. Here I was - dirty, not a penny to me, and in boy's clothing - and she was clean, rich, and in a dress. Despite all of that, we decided to become friends. We talked for a couple of hours about everything and anything. 

"My life is sooooo boring. I really shouldn't complain, but for the last couple of months I have to have bodyguards with me constantly and can not stand it!"

I noticed by the door stood two guards who looked rather bored.

"Your guards look pretty bored."

"Yeah, I know. I feel bad for them. One small threat, and my parents go psycho protective."

"Hmmmm, I haven't had a good fight in days," I said as I started to walk toward the guards.

"Misao, I don't know…."

"Don't worry," I said rolling my eyes.

"Hey, you two. You looked a little bored, how 'bout a little sparring for fun? Who wants to take me on first?"

The two guards just stared at me like I was insane. I was like a half of their size and a girl. I kept egging them on until one finally realized I wasn't going to stop until they decided to fight me.

He tried a quick attack that he figured would get me to stop, but didn't expect me to dodge it and hit him in the stomach. I could see the surprise, then the flash of irritation in his eyes. He finally took a serious stance. 

He was too slow and not skilled enough. I took him down with ease. The second guard stood there for a minute shocked, but got up with determination. 

He was a little better, but not a skilled fighter. Most think size is everything, but speed and skill can easily overpower size. He took me a little longer because he got in a cheap hit on my arm, but I defeated him easily.

Both guards still looked shocked and a little embarrassed, but laughed it off and said it was a good fight.

"Misao, that was awesome!"

"Ah, thanks."

"No, seriously. If you can fight like that then -" Karou smiled and had look in her eyes that made me a little cautious.

"Then what exactly?"

"Nevermind. I'll tell you later, but you have to stay for dinner tonight with my family."

"I don't think that would be a good idea. One, I don't really fit in here. Two, I'm a mess and these are the only clothes I have. So I think I'll pass."

She gave me a brief look and replied, "Don't worry. I'll take care of everything." With that she called in two older maids, quietly gave them orders, and left.

"Karou, just wait a minute - auggghhhh, what do you think you are doing?"

"We have been told to clean you up and make you suitable. You can either make this easy or difficult for yourself."

I looked at the maid and decided she was serious, so I told myself I may as well make the best of it.

That was chapter two J Sorry, it was a little short, but I wanted to update quickly. Next chapter will take a little longer, but hopefully it will be longer and you can find out what Karou is planning!

Thanks for all of you that reviewed (I love reviews)!!!!!!! 


	3. Reluctant Curiosity

Ahhhh....you probably thought I fell down some stairs, died, and this story would never be continued. But worry not, Chapter 3 is finally here!  
  
"....we would rather bear the ill we have than fly to others we know not of." Shakespeare from Hamlet  
  
from Chapter 2 "We have been told to clean you up and make you suitable. You can either make this easy or difficult for yourself." I looked at the maid and decided she was serious, so I told myself I may as well make the best of it.  
  
Chapter 3 Reluctant Curiosity  
  
I may have met the most intimidating person I have ever met. Scarier than a 6 foot warrior is the head servant, Lady Mihn.  
  
I was thoroughly scrubbed raw and ordered about like a child. I look in the mirror after they are finished and don't recognize myself. The beautiful purple dress fits me well, but I feel pretty self-conscious because I am used to the baggy, unrevealing clothes I usually wear.  
  
"There, now it is time for you to go to the dining room."  
  
I join Karou's parents and her brother at the table and look down at my plate. Karou makes the introductions to her parents who have already been informed about the unusual circumstances surrounding my arrival. They look at me a little curiously but warmly, and refrain from asking many questions.  
  
Karou continues to hold a conversation, "....and since Misao and me have gotten along pretty well so far i think that she-should-stay-and-be-my- bodyguard" We all look up in stunned silence at her statement. I couldn't help my mouth from dropping.  
  
Karou continued, "I need some female companionship or I will die! Misao beat both guards in sparring earlier and I can't take living like a prisoner any longer!."  
  
I saw Aoshi glance over at me and immediately closed it and gave him a quick challenging glare before I looked away."  
  
Karou's parents checked the facts with the guards and they reluctantly told them that I was a good fighter. They eventually agreed to Karou's idea.  
  
"Hold up on second. I'm sorry Karou, but I like you but I can't completely change my life. I don't think this is a good idea."  
  
Karou's mother spoke up, "I understand your reservations but my daughter seems to sincerely want you here so think of it as a new adventure and challenge. You will be able to try many new things and we will pay you a decent amount of money so if you choose to leave, which you will be free to do at any time, you will have something to support you for awhile."  
  
I couldn't find any fault with her logic and agreed with the feeling that I really didn't know what I was getting into but couldn't help the instinctive curiosity that I had always had since I was a child.  
  
Aoshi was silent the whole time and I couldn't read his expression, but he for sure wasn't jumping for joy at me staying here.  
  
Finally everybody left and I was shown to my new room which was amazing. On my way back to the room from wandering the halls a little I ran into Aoshi.  
  
I thought he was just going to pass me without acknowledging me but he stopped right in front of me.  
  
His eyes pierced mine like he was trying to figure out who I really was, I thought I saw a brief flash of curiosity but it was quickly covered up with apathy.  
  
"As long as you realize you position and don't get in the way, you will do fine here."  
  
I couldn't believe the jerk just said that to me. I mean I knew he might not have liked me at first but his sister did and at least he could be polite and tactful.  
  
"Well you know what? I think you should go jump in the lake and catch a cold and die. I don't really care if you don't like me here, but you could at least be polite. I never have done anything to you, and you can't say the same. If you really think about it it's your fault that I am here, so you should be mad at yourself."  
  
"Hmmm, it's not that I find your company unpleasant, just rather annoying. I'm with a little effort we can avoid each other most of the time. Good night."  
  
Before I could even get a last word in, he turned and was gone. I would have to think of something to show him up. Ahhhhh, the possibilities are endless!  
  
Well, I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading it! i'll hopefully update the next chapter a lot sooner. Please review or email me and tell me what you think! 


End file.
